Para sempre minha princesa
by Tsukino-San
Summary: Tsukino Usagi é uma agregada da família Chiba. Vive na mansão dos Chibas, local onde cresceu e sempre viveu com sua mãe que até então era babá do Chiba Mamoru, herdeiro de uma multinacional milionária. Essa convivência com Mamoru resultou em uma relação de amor e amizade, mesmo Mamoru não admitindo por sua tamanha arrogância e orgulho. Usagi acaba se apaixonando por Kou Seiya fazen


**Tsukino Usagi é uma agregada da família Chiba. Vive na mansão dos Chibas, local onde cresceu e sempre viveu com sua mãe que até então era babá do Chiba Mamoru, herdeiro de uma multinacional milionária. Essa convivência com Mamoru resultou em uma relação de amor e amizade, mesmo Mamoru não admitindo por sua tamanha arrogância e orgulho. Usagi acaba se apaixonando por Kou Seiya fazendo com que Mamoru tenha seus sentimentos pressionados.**

_Olá! Este será apenas um pequeno capítulo para dar inicio a esta fanfic. Espero que gostem. Boa leitura._

"_Se o destino interfere ou não na vida das pessoas eu não sei, mas o que aconteceu conosco com certeza não foi por acaso"._

_Chiba Mamoru - Para sempre minha princesa, capítulo 22._

Fazia 27 graus em Moon City. O dia estava alegre, as pessoas caminhavam animadas pela orla, crianças brincavam felizes na praça, algo que é muito raro de se ver pelas ruas de Moon City, já que raramente há dia ensolarados neste local.

Enquanto isso na mansão dos Chibas, tudo estava mais calmo do que de costume. Era sábado e como sempre o senhor Chiba chegaria mais cedo de sua empresa, o que era motivo de felicidade de Mamoru - o único filho e herdeiro do Sr. Chiba. Pai e filho ainda se recuperavam do baque que foi o falecimento Naomi, mãe de Mamoru. Com o falecimento da esposa, Senhor Chiba percebeu o quanto seu filho de três anos sentia falta e precisava de sua presença. O problema é que ele era um homem de negócios e acabava não tendo tempo para seu filho e muito menos para ele próprio. Senhor Chiba era um empresário milionário, tinha várias e várias empresas espalhadas por todo o mundo sempre andava viajando de um país para outro se esquecendo de cuidar de sua família e de sua saúde. Carregava em seu coração um sentimento de angustia e de dor, por senti-se culpado pela morte da esposa.

Depois de uma conversa alegre com seu filho, Senhor Chiba encontrava-se sentado na sala lendo o seu jornal quando foi distraído por som de passos que se aproximavam.

- Com licença, senhor; já chegaram. - avisou uma das empregadas de sua mansão.

- Quem chegou? - perguntou distraído

- A nova babá do senhor Mamoru.

- Oh sim! - disse levantando-se - traga-a até meu escritório.

A garota apenas acenou positivamente e seguiu para buscar a tal babá.

Uma babá. Essa foi à decisão tomada pelo Senhor Chiba. Deixar o seu filho aos cuidados dos outros empregados quando não estava presente não era uma boa ideia, assim resolveu alguém que tivesse tempo e habilidade no cuidado de crianças. Não sabia muito sobre a tal mulher, não iria fazer entrevistas demoradas ou testes, aliais ele não tinha tempo para isso.

Sentou-se em sua poltrona aguardando. Não demorou muito e soaram batidas na porta.

- Entre - autorizou.

- Aqui está senhor - informou a empregada - Com sua licença, irei terminar meu serviço.

A garota saiu do quarto deixando-o com a mulher. Ela aparentava ter 26 anos, era alta, cabelos azul escuros e longos. Carregava consigo uma bolsa e em seus braços um... Bebe? Senhor Chiba franziu o cenho observando a criança nos braços da tal mulher. Convidou-a sentar.

- Prazer, Ikuko Tsukino - disse sentando-se a sua frente.

- O prazer é meu, senhora Tsukino. - respondeu sorrindo - Bem, vamos tratar de negócios... - prosseguiu - Eu sou um homem muito ocupado e com o falecimento de minha esposa, minha querida Naomi, não tenho com quem deixar meu pequeno filho. Você se acha capaz de cuidá-lo? Toda a responsabilidade passará para suas mãos, então...

- Olha senhor, - falou interrompendo-o - eu já cuidei de muitas crianças ao longo da vida. Além de cozinhar, creio que isso seja a única coisa que sei fazer com perfeição. - Rapidamente seu semblante mudou de calmo para triste - Recentemente perdi meu esposo em um acidente de carro... E está sendo muito difícil para mim, não só emocionalmente como economicamente... Eu juro senhor, cuidarei muito bem do seu filho. - disse numa voz chorosa. Ele abaixou o olhar cruzando as mãos na mesa. Aquela senhora quase o implorava pelo emprego, como poderia dizer não... ? Confuso voltou a encara-la. Levantou-s entendendo a mão.

- Tudo bem. Começará amanhã cedo, pois terei de viajar a negócios - disse num tom sério - enquanto isso se acomode em um dos quartos de hóspedes mais o seu bebe.

- Muito obrigada, senhor Chiba - agradeceu-lhe sorridente.

## _Cinco anos depois_ ##

Os anos haviam se passado e muita coisa mudou naquela mansão. Os primeiros meses como nova babá do pequeno Mamoru haviam sido cansativos. Ikuko era uma mulher forte, tinha toda a paciência do mundo para cuidar de sua filha de sete meses e do filho do seu novo patrão. Mamoru no começo não gostou muito da ideia, mas logo depois se acostumou com a situação. Às vezes ajudava Ikuko com sua filha. Ele adorava brincar com Usagi e também criou uma relação muito forte com Ikuko, uma relação de mãe e filho. O Senhor Chiba havia se afastado de sua empresa dois anos depois por problemas de saúde. Hoje ele se preocupa somente em preparar o seu filho para ocupar o seu lugar na administração da sua multinacional, já que ele é seu único herdeiro.

Mamoru hoje com seus oito anos é um garoto de personalidade forte, muito inteligente e sempre muito educado. Sentia-se feliz, pois tinha agora mais frequente a presença de seu pai em sua vida e também o carinho de sua 'tia' Ikuko-san. Mas o que realmente alegrava os seus dias (mesmo ele nunca admitindo) era sua pequenininha birrenta e muito manhosa, Usagi.

Usagi tinha cinco anos, e desde pequena sempre foi à alegria da casa. Encantava a todos com sua ingenuidade e carisma. Senhor Chiba a adorava! Gostava de passar horas e mais horas brincando com a pequena loirinha de cabelos em odangos.

Ikuko não gostava dessa ideia. Não queria que sua filha se iludisse achando que aquela casa era dela, que ela podia ter tudo que queria ou achando que tinha algum direito naquela mansão. Sua filha, no entanto entendia direitinho qual era seu lugar naquela casa.

_Espero que tenham gostado. O segundo capítulo não demora a sair. Críticas, elogios e sugestões serão aceitos nos comentários. Muito obrigada!_


End file.
